


it's a glimpse of light in a mine of gold

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babysitting, Bus Kids - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When two Inhumans goes missing, it's up to FitzSimmons and Daisy to look after their son.





	it's a glimpse of light in a mine of gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkeybum1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybum1723/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! HOPE ITS A GREAT ONE!!!!!

“No!” Daisy exclaimed, taking in the scene in front of her, shaking her head. “I wasn’t gone that long, was I?”

Jemma shook her head, laughing. She bookmarked the page of the book that she was reading and set it down, casting a glance at her husband on the floor. “No, you weren’t. He’s not ours. His parents… the Watchdogs took them. They left him, maybe because he was adopted they thought he didn’t have the gene… but they left him and we weren’t just going to leave him there, where we?” She slid of the sofa, joining her husband on the floor where he was playing with the child. She cast a glance at Daisy. “His name is Thomas and he just turned one last month.”

Daisy couldn’t help but smile as she watched Fitz and the baby, who was apparently called Thomas, playing on the floor together, Fitz building a tower out of brightly coloured wooden blocks before Thomas knocked them down again, clapping and laughing as he did so. After he did it again, Jemma lifted him into her lap, cooing down at him, something that he seemed to enjoy.

“We’re still searching for the parents,” Fitz said, looking up at her. “Could be weeks though until we find them. You know what the Watchdogs are like.”

“Do you have their names?” Daisy asked, feeling a sudden urge to help. Because a family, they shouldn’t be separated like this.

Fitz nodded. “Mandy and Robert Smith. They’re both twenty-five. Coulson has all details if you want...” He didn’t get much further as there was a sudden noise filling the lounge. Jemma had adjusted Thomas so he was sitting in her lap, playing with some battery-operated toy that whatever animal button he pressed, the toy made the corresponding noise. He seemed more than fascinated with the lion one, the roar filling the lounge.

“You like that?” Jemma whispered, placing a soft kiss to his temple and he laughed. “Yeah? What about this one?” Jemma pressed the elephant one but he didn’t seem as impressed with that one. “No?” But that didn’t stop the smile on her face as he pressed the lion one again.

Turning her attention back to Fitz, Daisy nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’ll talk to Coulson.” She was distracted though, looking at the couple. The two of them had been married a number of months now, and the wedding had been one of the best days of her life. “Yeah… I’ll do that.”

But Jemma picked up on the distracted tone in her voice, and smiled up at her. “Do you want to join us for a bit?”

Daisy didn’t need to be asked twice, entering the room and sliding down onto the floor. She had an idea, and began building a tower out of the blocks that had been abandoned. “Thomas,” she whispered and he turned to face her. “Look at this.” She extended one arm, and using her powers, knocking the tower down without even touching it. The young boy’s eyes, a vivid green, went wide as he took in what had happened. There were still a number of blocks left standing and Thomas himself raised an arm, attempting to recreate what Daisy had done, something that caused all three agents to laugh at him, Jemma cuddling him close, wanting nothing more than to protect him from the horrors of the world.

***

The next number of days, the three of them settled into a routine of taking care of Thomas, though it was the two scientists who had the most responsibility as Daisy was spending every hour she could looking for his parents. They had managed to get a number of supplies for him; a cot for him to sleep in that took up the last available space in their bunk, toys, clothes, a high chair for the kitchen and anything else a one-year old might need.

Thomas didn’t seem to mind seeing these strangers take care of him but at night, he did seem to get restless, crying and demanding his mum. No matter how much she tried to soothe him, no matter how often or how long she sang to him, Jemma couldn’t settle him so she just had to wait for sleep to claim him. It left her exhausted, and caused her to consume more coffee than she normally did and it was one Saturday morning when they both awoke to his cries that Fitz told Jemma to stay in bed, to catch up on a couple of hours of sleep and she wanted to complain but knew that it was for the best, and she was asleep as soon as she had closed her eyes again.

Fitz carried Thomas to the kitchen, placing him in his high chair and started making toast whilst feeding him a yoghurt in the meantime, more of the yoghurt getting in his hair than anywhere else. The toast, however was easier, Thomas more than enjoying that, and it was during that time Fitz had an idea. “Thomas,” he began. “Wanna go to the park today? Feed the ducks?”

He nodded, clapping and Fitz lifted him out of his high chair. “Let’s go and get ready? And we can ask Jemma to come.”

A smile crossed Thomas’ face and he was easier than normal to get ready. Jemma had been thankful for the extra couple of hours of sleep that she had gotten that morning, and though she could have used more, she decided against it, instead getting ready to go out with Fitz and Thomas. She forsook the shower altogether, just putting her hair up into a messy bun with a hoodie, smiling at Fitz once she was dressed. “Ready?” she asked, lifting Thomas out of his cot and into her arms. He nodded, climbing over the bed to get to the door of the bunk, pushing it open and closing it after Jemma.

They made their way to the entrance of the base, and loaded up the car with anything they might need, and fastened Thomas into his child carrier before they left the base, driving to the car park that was just ten minutes from the area. Instead of their usual music, they played nursery rhymes, the couple singing along and Thomas babbling in the back.

By the time they reached the park, Jemma pushing the stroller, the sun was trying its hardest to push through the clouds. It was a mild Autumn late morning, not too hot but not too cold either, it was just perfect and by the time they reached the duck pond, there were only a handful of people there so Thomas was more than happy to allow Jemma to help him over to the edge of the water, Fitz following soon after and the three of them sat there, feeding the ducks, Thomas giggling with delight when they swam past him, splashing in the water and ruffling their feathers.

They continued feeding the ducks until they ran out of bird seed and it took a lot of comforting to stop Thomas from crying as they were placing him back into his stroller, promising him that it was okay, that they were going to have a picnic and then play on the swings until it was time to go back to base.

After some searching, they had found the perfect place to have their picnic, under an old oak tree, the first leaves raining down from it. Thomas seemed fascinated by this idea, his green eyes taking in everything as Jemma attempted to feed him. Eventually, they had all managed to get something to eat and were taking the young boy to the play area. He seemed to more than love the swings, spending over an hour in one before Jemma had to lift him out of it to let someone else use it. Fitz took him off her then, allowing her to rest while he played on the slide, Thomas’ squeals of delight filling the air. They stayed in the play park until Jemma felt the first drops of rain fall onto her face. She called over to her husband and he nodded his reply, carrying Thomas over and the three of them started to head back to the car when they were stopped by an elderly woman.

“He’s such a cute young boy,” she informed them, a slight coo in her voice so that Thomas could hear her. “You two are such great parents.”

Jemma felt her face burn red with embarrassment and she knew that the top of Fitz’s ears and his cheeks would be the same red as a tomato at that question.

“Oh no,” she began the same time as Fitz said, “We’re not his parents.”

“Ahh,” the woman said, understanding now. “You’re minding him? Ahhh, my bad. Sorry. But you two are so good with him, he seems to really enjoy you.”

“Thank you,” Jemma stuttered after a number of moments, and with that the elderly woman went on her way, humming as she did so. The couple both turned to face each other, staring at each other for a moment as they tried to figure out what had just happened to them.

“Did she?” Fitz asked.

“I think so…” Jemma trailed off, not really sure what was happening but having a vague idea. She shook her head. “Let’s just head back to base.”

***

Jemma was feeding Thomas some pasta a couple of days later for dinner when Daisy came running into the kitchen, panting slightly. “We found them.”

Jemma looked up, staring at her friend in shock. “His parents?”

Daisy nodded, a smile across her face. “We found them. Me, May, Piper, Davis, we’re rescuing them tomorrow.”

“Are they okay?” Jemma asked, wanting nothing more than for them to be okay.

Daisy nodded. “We think so.” She stepped into the kitchen, coming down to stand beside Jemma, kneeling in front of the high chair. “Thomas,” she cooed, nodding her head, her voice light and fun. “You gonna see your parents soon?”

His eyes lit up at the mention of his parents and later Jemma would try and tell Daisy that he didn’t understand but Daisy wouldn’t be convinced and he nodded. And then reached forward, using his hands to flick the bowl of pasta, the sauce splattering all over Jemma’s blouse. Daisy tried to hide a laugh, looking at her friend and the fact that she was covered in food. “Go clean up,” Daisy told her, nodding and smiled, reaching and lifting Thomas out of his high chair, using his bib to wipe his face from the sauce that was covering it. “Me and Thomas here have some stuff to watch on T.V. How about that?” He clapped his hands as she bounced him up and down in her arms. “Yeah? Yeah. And Jemma and Fitz can join.” And then she whispered. “And maybe she’ll bring your animal noise toy?”

A loud babble from him and he squirmed in her arms, as though trying to break free from them and reach the lounge so Daisy had to bid Jemma farewell, telling her that she would see her later.

Jemma watched them go, before reaching for the kitchen roll and began cleaning the mess that had been made.

***

It was another two days before Robert and Mandy, arriving on base, having been cleared by medical. They were in perfect health, the only harm caused to them were a few cuts and bruises. It had seemed that the Watchdogs had only taken them hostage in exchange for money but the important thing was that they were alive.

“Thomas!” Mandy shouted as she ran to the lounge where Jemma was bouncing the young boy in her arms. Her face was swollen on one side, her eye black. Jemma passed her her son back. She accepted him with thanks, holding him close and crying as she rocked them back and forth, reassuring him that she was okay, vowing to him that she would never let him go again, that he would never let anyone hurt him again.

Robert soon joined his wife, the three of them reunited again. A family.

Jemma stepped back, feeling more than happy that they had been reunited but there was also a sadness in her heart. She had grown to care for the young boy over the past number of days that she had him. And seeing Fitz taking care of him, looking after him… It made her yearn for a family of her own, her own child, with Fitz as the father, and the three of them could settle down together in Perthshire. It was all she had wanted for so long now, and the last few days had made her crave it more.

“You okay?”  It was Fitz who had asked the question. He had walked over to her when out her realising it, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in close.

She nuzzled her face in close to him as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Yeah,” she murmured, her voice soft. “’m just tired.”

He placed another kiss on her head, casting a glance at his watch. It was still early evening but after the past number of days they had had, an early night seemed like something that was necessary. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

They started to make their way out of the room, when Mandy’s voice stopped them. “Wait.” The couple turned, facing the parents. “Thank you. For everything.” Tears still twinkled in her eyes as she looked between them. “You saved my baby. You looked after him. I don’t think we can ever repay you.”

Jemma shook her head. “You don’t have to. We did what we thought was right. We did it because we wanted to. You don’t need to worry about anything. He’s a lovely boy.”

Mandy nodded, whispering another tearful thank you as the two scientists left the room.

***

It was half an hour later when they were curled up in bed that Jemma spoke up about what was on her mind, about what had been bugging her the past few days.

“Fitz?” she asked, her voice light.

“Mmmh? You okay?”

She rolled over so that she was looking at him. “I’ve been thinking… I want a family. Us. Together. Maybe we can leave S.H.I.E.L.D., settle down in Perthshire. Have our own life away from here. Together as a family.” She reached up, caressing his cheek before adding. “But only if you want to. If you’re not ready, we can wait.”

“Is this cause of Thomas?”

She nodded, the sheets shifting under her. “Seeing you with him, going out to the park together, it made me really realise that’s what I want in life. Staying here, as much as I love everyone here, it’s not what I want. Not anymore.” She sighed. “What do you think?”

He smiled at her, cupping her cheek in his hand and allowing his lips to dance over hers. It was a tender kiss, as though they had all the time in the world, and to them, they did. There was no world ending disaster that needed their expertise, there was no invasion of the base. It was just them, alone in their own personal bubble and that was all that mattered. Pulling apart after a number of minutes, he nodded. “Yes. Yes Jemma Anne FitzSimmons. I would _love_ to start a family with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read, I hope you guys enjoyed. Title from Joy by Sleeping at Last


End file.
